


The Missing

by MeggieChan16



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16





	The Missing

I sighed as I sat in my castle. I was bored and my sister, Marceline, wasn't coming back because of a fight e had a few days ago. Now that she wasn't here and I had gotten tired of flirting and teasing the maids, there was nothing else for me to do. I looked at my watch before deciding to head into town to see what was happening.

_*** * *** _

While I was in town, I decided to by some things before heading back to the castle. While I was flying above the houses, I head crying and arguing which immediately caught my attention and I looked down, seeing three girls in their backyard. _This should be good.._ I thought as I sat on their roof to watch things unfold. "-Just apologize to Ivy already." One of the girls said to one. "No! She should have listened to me when I told her to watch out!" The other yelled. "C-can we at l-least get alo-long?" Another girl asked them nicely, sniffling.

"Shut up Ivy." The second girl shouted at her, making her cry even more. "Nekoka!" "What ReeRee?" _So the one crying must be Ivy and the other two who are fighting must be Nekoka and ReeRee._ I thought as someone suddenly came outside. "Now what is going on out here?" She queried. "Nekoka won't apologize to Ivy!" ReeRee yelled and Nekoka growled. "It is only because she didn't listen to me when I told her to watch out!" "Come one, I am trying to cook so please, Nekoka, say you're sorry." The girl sighed.

"Fine, if it gets her to be quiet for once.." Nekoka muttered and Ivy looked up at her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Ivy." "I-It's okay, you were right, I should have listened to you.." Ivy responded and Nekoka looked like she was going to explode while ReeRee snickered. "Alright. Now everyone come inside, it's getting dark and dinner is almost ready." "Okay Marshmallow." The girls said and they all walked inside the house. _How entertaining.. I might pay them a little visit again tomorrow._ I thought as I went back home.

~ ~ ~

Inside the house, The girls were eating the dinner Marshmallow had prepared for them. "This food is delicious Marshmallow!" Nekoka said happily as she ate the rest of her food. "Aww, thank you hun." Marshmallow smiled brightly. "Th-thank you Marsh.." Ivy muttered quietly and Marshmallow smiled at her. "Oh yeah, remember guys, once you go upstairs make sure that you get everything you need for our trip tomorrow morning. We are leaving at twelve thirty. We will be gone for at least four months." Marshmallow said and the three nodded.

"Okay." Then they all excused themselves from the table before heading upstairs to their rooms. 


End file.
